


Wedding Bells and Seashells

by Duchesse



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Love, M/M, Marriage, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: Word spreads through Hyrule that you are due to be wed to Sidon, and the eager prince takes over most preparations. You can’t help but feel he’s more excited about the wedding than you are.[Prince Sidon | You].





	Wedding Bells and Seashells

No one could have expected for the wedding to blow up as it did.

Despite the vastness of the land of Hyrule, word spread as fast as a plague and with the mercilessness of a serpent’s strike. Shortly thereafter, letters piled into the domain, addressed to you and requesting your blessing to be present for the unorthodox union–curious travelers and merchants had suddenly appeared in droves, often stopping you during your daily excursions to enlighten you of their own ultra romanticized versions of yours and Sidon’s tale.

While the wedding being treated as a spectacle had managed to burrow under your skin more than you wanted to admit, if there was one thing you were grateful for was the burst of economic prosperity at the domain. Even following Ganon’s banishment from Hyrule, nary a befuddled traveler found their way to the domain very often, trades had dwindled enough where many of the shopkeeps resorted to traveling for business themselves.

And it was with that knowledge that you offered brittle smiles and stiff handshakes to overzealous and presumptuous guests, enduring Sidon’s enthusiasm over it as well.

“The more the merrier!” he had said confidently, posed in a way that seemed to make him believe it would dispel your concerns. “I am surprised our humble union has grown into such a grand celebration, but the more who can bear witness to our vows and our love–the better!”

You couldn’t help but feel like Sidon was far more excited for the wedding than you were at that point. Since the moment of his bizarre proposal, wherein he made a grand display of acrobatics in the water followed by draping a necklace melded together with his own scales, he had taken control of almost all preparations.

“Darling, please don’t concern yourself too much with these details. I’ve already spoken to Muzu and father about it,” Sidon assured, massive hands gently at your back and guiding you away. “All will be well, I promise you the wedding will be phenomenal!”

You asked, incredulously, “How did you get Muzu on board with this wedding?”

Sidon’s lips stretched thin, yet he persevered and steered you farther from the preparations. “Don’t worry about that. What matters is that everything will be perfect. Believe in me as I do you!”

How you could possibly argue with him when he said things like that?

“Fine,” you relented with a groan, quickening your pace at last to match how impatiently he moved you. “Just let me help with stuff, too. This is just as much my wedding as it is yours.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” he rushed, making you wonder if he had actually heard what you said. “Fear not, I can handle things here at the domain, and anything regarding the zora. But, I am a bit out of element with your wedding traditions.”

“Can we seriously mesh traditions like that? How is it not going to be a huge mess?”

Sidon spun you round, ample weight at your shoulders as he crouched to level his face with yours. Even though you had known him for sometime now, you were always amazed how easily his eyes ensnared you–always so intense. But more than that, the way he stared at you so surely, so seriously was enough to make you wither in his grasp.

“My love, I swear to you that this will like unlike anything you’ve ever seen. I beg of you–have faith in me.”

You merely clamped your jowls and nodded, reluctantly doing just that.

And as the days came and went, you found yourself regretting your persistence in trying to be more active with planning the wedding. Sidon made good on his word, tirelessly and seamlessly weaving your cultures whereas you depended mostly on the aid your family to help you do the same.

“Still hard to believe you’re marrying into royalty. Zora royalty, at that,” Marion mused one day, wedging her needle through the sleeve of your garment, stitching several jewels to the fabric. “I guess you could’ve done worse, like that weird painter guy with the even weirder meditation techniques.”

You refrained from commenting on that man, in turn offering a wide smile that made her face weigh towards the ground. “Not too long ago, you hated Sidon’s guts–now the eldest is getting married, guess who’s next?”

“Not I!” she scoffed, knotting the thread securely before snipping it from her needle. “Do you know how strange it’s going to be to tell my friends that my brother-in-law is the prince of the zora?”

“Please, you’re excited,” you rebuffed, shaking your sleeve experimentally to hear the delicate jewels click together in a beautiful symphony. “Besides, it’s not like it’s a secret. Guests have, like, basically quadrupled…”

Marion watched as you turned your gaze towards the throne where the colossal form of Dorephan sat regally, speaking quite jovially with only who you assumed to be Sidon. As though fearful you would become lost to your thoughts, Marion grasped fistfuls of your vest and cinched the fabric at your sides, dragging you back to reality.

“W-Wha–”

“Look,” Marion snapped, fastening the buttons on your vest. “Sidon and I aren’t close, but he’s doing everything he can. It’s still going to be your wedding, no matter how big it gets. Just let it go and stop being so stubborn about it.”

You knew she was right, you didn’t understand your own bitterness. “Yeah, I know…”

She looked you in the eye, head tilting at the slightest as a rather sly smile quirked at her lips. “Trust me, knowing Sidon, you’re not gonna be disappointed.”

True to her words, you were not. According to several of the denizens at the domain, Sidon had assured that any wandering soul happening to pass through would be aware of the spectacular events. The first thing you noticed that day was how the air smelled so sweet as the wind carried away twined petals from the banisters, and how an orchestra of chattering shells rang in your ears.

Perhaps it had been the haste of final preparations that had dulled you to your surroundings, but you hadn’t noticed the plethora of greenery and white flowers, nor the glittering stones and ornate shells making a fool of the lake below. Great tapestries of subdued shades managed to complement the ethereal glow from the domain.  

More boggling than the transformation of the domain, seemingly overnight, was the commotion surrounding you that melded into a cohesive noise. For each person that noticed, there were dozens more surrounding them and sprawling for as far as the eye could see.

How in Hylia’s name did Sidon pull this off?

“There you are! I’ve been looking for you for an _hour_!” crowed your mother, very calloused hands taking hold of your arm as she forcibly jostled people aside with you in tow. “You need to get dressed! You need to fix your hair! You need to make sure your vows are correct! Shape up, ya hear?”

“Y-Yes, mother,” you stuttered, unable to coax yourself into doing anything else. 

Even beyond the curtain of your dressing room where you stood before a mirror, fastening your vest to the perfect curvature of your body, you could hear your mother outside deflecting guest attempts to speak with you. “Unruly lot, get out of here! Give your blessings once the ceremony is finished!”

You couldn’t help but laugh, allowing your mother’s screeches to bleed into the commotion of everything else outside of the room. There in the mirror, you saw someone who had come a long way; down a steep, winding road as the ground caved beneath your feet. It was a wonder you could even bear to see yourself at all, much less see yourself donning the white garment on _your_  wedding day.

“My, you do look fit to be marrying royalty.”

The withering voice didn’t catch you by surprise, it hadn’t for a while now. You worked on the cuffs at your sleeves, twisting your waist to acknowledge Muzu hobbling closer, arms tight behind his back. “Nothing to say?”

“Nerves,” you said simply, offering a weak smile to compensate. 

“Indeed, I can see why. You’re stepping up to a position of great importance,” Muzu supplied with a nod, laughing quietly to himself as though he had heard a joke. As he walked to the other side of the room and took a seat, he patted the slab next to him–a gesture that perhaps startled you both. “Come, let me help you with your other cuff.”

For some reason, you didn’t hesitate. Once you were at his side, Muzu busied himself with fastening the buttons on your sleeve, making easy work of them despite his grouches of aches in his body. You didn’t say anything when he took your other sleeve and fiddled with the buttons on that one as well; it was his attempt to avoid the inevitable question stirring in both your minds.

“I…” he struggled, taking your hand between his webbed ones. “In my old age, I have become bitter and let time make me so. Because of it, I have been unfair to you–and to his highness.”

You didn’t bother to soothe him, there wasn’t any reason to. And also for the fact that Muzu’s mouth snapped shut at the sight of Sidon passing the threshold into the room despite your mother’s disagreeable cries from outside.

To Sidon, who had burdened the brunt of Muzu’s disapproval of your relationship the entire time, witnessing Muzu’s tender gesture as you both sat together peacefully–albeit awkwardly–likely disarmed him more than the enormous audience awaiting you both. Predictably, his eyes shifted between you and Muzu in a panic before fixing on the latter, firm and cautious.

“What is the meaning of this?” he asked, sounding defensive.

Muzu gave an airy chuckle and a hearty pat to your hand before shakily rising to his feet once more, approaching the prince. “Merely offering blessings of happiness to you both. Please, don’t keep everyone waiting for much longer.”

Sidon tracked Muzu’s movements even after he left, legs propelling him forwards towards you where he grabbed your forearms and knelt. His rough hands smoothed across your flesh, giving a fathomless stare that prompted you for an answer–one you didn’t have yourself.

“Did he say anything to you?” he pressed in soft tones, the movement of his hands tapering as he truly took you in for the first time that day, eyes roving your body and the intricacies of your garment. “I–my, you are simply breathtaking!”

“Mmm,” you hummed sheepishly, the realization just hitting you. “Technically, you’re not supposed to see me yet. Like, not until we’re actually getting married.”

“Ah! Is that why your mother was so adamant on keeping me out?” Sidon barked a laugh, grinning when you nodded sympathetically towards the entrance. “Haha, well, I’ll have to make it up to her soon.”

“We’re just breaking all kinds of traditions–not that it’s a bad thing.” 

Sidon seemed to agree as he stood, looming above you with his hand extended, looking the most serene you had ever seen him. “I don’t mind. Now, shall we greet our guests truly show the world how strong our love is?”

You didn’t hesitate and placed your hand in his. 

“Yes, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT REPOST MY WORK. Y'ALL SHOULD FUCKING KNOW BETTER.


End file.
